Tom's Perspective
by umgirl2000
Summary: A sequel of sorts to "The Journal"


**This is the sequel of sorts to "The Journal"...**

Reverend Tom Hereward wandered down the beach alone. After the conversation with Trixie, his mind was wandering with different thoughts. Thoughts that he hadn't expected to have on this trip, but here they were on his mind. The argument with Barbara also weighed heavily on his mind as he realized that she was right about so many things.

Barbara Gilbert- the nurse he never saw when she first arrived for his eyes had been on Trixie alone. He saw her in passing at the clinic and helping Trixie get an event ready. He knew she had helped Trixie out on the ins and outs of religious life, but after the engagement ended he had stepped away from Nonnatus house for awhile. For one thing, it was just too painful and for another he had buried himself in church work. It wasn't until the bus trip last Christmas that something sparked. She had become more actively involved in the church work, and they had had conversations in passing.

Of all things, the first meaningful conversation between them had been about sherbet lollies. Barbara's love of them had been evident and her joy had been contagious. It was then that Tom began to realize that anytime that she was near him Barbara was always cheerful. He may have surprised her with asking for her help with the Easter bonnet parade, but she had jumped in with both feet. He found her attitude refreshing as he watched her work on the hats knowing that this may be the best that these kids would have.

Barbara's joy could also be turned into a tenacity to fight for what she believed. Her argument earlier reminded him so much of the case of the father with lukemia. She wasn't willing to stop fighting till the end for the best for them. She had taught him so much just by living out her actions. After that case ended, the two still found time to talk about daily life. As the daughter of a curate, she understood the demands of his day. It had surprised him how natural it felt to ask her to go to the indian restruant. And, it had been an enjoyable evening. So enjoyable, he didn't hesitate to find the time to ask her out again.

Trixie never ceased to surprise him- this conversation had been the latest. But Trixie had almost inadvertantly ended his relationship with Barbara before it had really began. It showed another side of Barbara- her loyalty to friends. It amazed him that she would be willing to end it with him just to protect her fiendship with Trixie. The few days apart from her had hurt, but in the end they walked away from it stronger.

Once they had the blessing of Trixie, things had been going smoother. The pill had become one of the things that they had to work through along with better boundaries. He knew he was the only boyfriend that Barbara had had so it was up to him to show her the ropes. After one eventful night at Nonnatus house, they both came to the conclusion that nights like that couldn't happen again. They would find a way to see each other, but not on the sly when Barbara was on call.

Proposing to Barbara had been a faint idea in his head before coming on this trip. He knew where the ring was he had given Trixie and he had a vague idea of when he was wanting to do it. He didn't pack the ring in his luggage since he doubted he would propose to her, but now he wondered if he was wrong in his thinking. His mind flashed to the scene of her holding the baby in her arms in the nursery. He could easily picture it as Barbara holding their child in his arms. Between that memory and his conversation with Trixie, he knew if he felt it was the moment, he would ask this wonderful girl to be his wife.

The moment had come. Watching Barbara carefully trapise over the rocks, Tom realized that it was now or never. With the advice of Trixie weighing on his mind, Tom bent down and grabbed a piece of grass. He would go with his gut and propose to this woman and hoped he said it right. If Barbara was the girl he believed and knew she was, the ring wouldn't matter. All that would matter to her was the fact that he asked her.

As the two walked back to the clinic, their hands intertwined, Barbara and Tom found the time to catch up on so many things. Tom had her laughing at the antics of Fred and the crew as they laid down the pipeline. Barbara, who was nearly in tears, told the story of the c-section and how Trixie had saved the day. Barbara then admitted that Trixie had volunteered to stay behind and help with the clinic till Dr. Myra would be able to return.

Tom thought of the girl he was once engaged to and realized that she had grown so much since they had ended things. Trixie was now stronger and would make someone a fine wife, but just not him. He had found his future wife in Barbara- the girl he almost never saw for Trixie. She had become his best friend, his partner and his confidante. With his job being the way it was, it helped him more than he could admit having a girl understand his way of life.


End file.
